


Hurry Up and Knot Me

by myrandomnesslife



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Arthur is a businessman, Hooker!Merlin, Knotting, M/M, Werewolf!Arthur, bottom!Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin was no stranger to the nightlife in the downtown slums of his home. He took part in most of it-- but that was only because he was a whore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurry Up and Knot Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Predator/Prey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/535839) by [someone_who_isnt_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/someone_who_isnt_me/pseuds/someone_who_isnt_me). 



> Unbeta'ed obviously, but I hope I did okay with this. It's my first time writing knotting and half the fic is just pure smut. I started this at 2am and couldn't stop writing and I was able to crank out 2k words for the first time. I've never done that before in one setting and to be quite honest, I'm very proud of myself. /preens.

Merlin was no stranger to the nightlife in the downtown slums of his home. He took part in most of it-- but that was only because he was a whore. He was paid _to_ fuck and _be_ fucked. 

Merlin knew the ends and the outs of the business, mind you Merlin was only freelance and didn't work for anyone but himself. 

Merlin often found himself hustling for money, mostly because it paid well--well sometimes it did. He had a habit of attracting wealthy and very powerful clients--If he was lucky that is. But he didn't understand why people of that calibre would be on this side of the tracks, but they were and he most certainly didn't complain. 

 

* * *

 

Arthur was a simple but complicated and dedicated businessman. He owned his own businesses and had his own firms, he was a well known CEO throughout parts. He'd been featured in magazines, and peer reviewed news journals. But he also had to hide part of his identity. 

He was a werewolf. And there wasn't a lot of people he could be with who could handle that part of him. He wanted a mate, but the problem was that no one interested him and he hadn't had a shag in a _very_ long time.

So that was how Arthur found himself in the seedy slums of a back alley looking for someone, that  _specific_  someone who could handle what he wanted. 

Arthur eyed the different male blokes that were in the alley's. Some were looking around for a potential client; other's were getting fucked up against dirty brick walls or getting sucked off near garbage dumpsters. 

It disgusted Arthur. If he managed to find someone, he would definitely take them away somewhere more private and comfortable. If there was anything Arthur loathed more, it was the stench of piss and garbage.

 

* * *

 

Merlin looked around aimlessly for a potential client. He was ready to give up for the night and go back to his cramped bedsit when he saw him. He was gorgeous. Blond, tall. He wore a simple black suit with a navy blue tie, the bloke screamed, "I have money".

Arthur looked towards the young man that was eyeing him up for size. Arthur smirked in reply as he walked over to Merlin.

Arthur looked over him, he was pale, dark hair, beautiful bright blue eyes and kind of gangly. But he seemed perfect and just Arthur's type. Arthur tended to lean more towards guys that could pass for a twink. He could never figure out why those were his interests.

"What's your poison?" Merlin said, grinning, pale hands resting on slim hips.

"Knotting." Arthur said, flatly.

Merlin's smile dropped immediately, his hands hanging loosely at his sides.

"How much for me to knot you?" Arthur asked, his face stern.

"More than you can afford, pretty boy." Merlin replied haughtily. 

"Try me."

Merlin gaped, his mouth open like a fish. 

Merlin had only ever been knotted once and he hadn't known how much it word hurt so he didn't charge as much. After that he vowed to himself if any other werewolf came to him specifically wanting to knot him he would charge almost triple what he charges for everything else. 

"2800 quid." Merlin said simply.

"Done."

"But--" 

"Get in the car." 

"Pardon me?"

"I'm taking us somewhere that's not gonna make me nauseous." Arthur made a disgusted face at their surroundings. If anyone asked him why Arthur decided here of all places to look for a shag, he would probably shrug in response, Arthur didn't really fancy telling anyone his business in the first place. Business was business, but this was Arthur's _business._

"Ok, um, " Merlin tried.

"Hm?"

Merlin opened his mouth but closed it again when he couldn't form words. He didn't understand what was happening. Well _he_ did to a point, but it seemed so unreal. 

Merlin cast one last backward glance at his surroundings when he saw one of the hookers giving a guy a blowjob up against a brick wall near the dumpsters, his cock shoved down the hookers throat, The hooker was gagging on it. With that Merlin followed Arthur into the car. It was a sleek Audi R8, Arthur's newest toy.

Merlin never enjoyed getting fucked in the slums. It made him uncomfortable, so if this man wanted to knot him and take him somewhere else to do so Merlin wouldn't decline.

 

* * *

 

The drive was awkward to say the least. Arthur seemed tense and by the time Merlin got up the nerve to say something, he realized they hadn't even exchanged names. It was probably for the best though. Anonymity probably was the better choice. He would like to know the name of the gorgeous man about to knot him though.

Merlin suddenly felt more nervous than the first time he was knotted. He felt the need to impress the strange handsome bloke. Merlin didn't understand where this came from or why. 

Merlin never had to try hard to please the other men that wanted his services. They fucked Merlin and left, satisfied Merlin assumed; but didn't care nonetheless as long as he got his money's worth.

 

* * *

 

When they arrived at the hotel that Arthur had payed for, Merlin never felt so out of his element. The place was so incredibly _posh._ There was no other word to describe it. The hotel was littered with ornate carvings, cast iron levels and beautiful glass chandeliers. There was a bellhop waiting at the elevator and the concierge offered Arthur something but Arthur passed him by abruptly.

Merlin didn't really get much time to take in his surroundings before Arthur was pushing him in the elevator with the bellhop pressing the up button after Arthur told him which level. 

This was happening so fast and Merlin couldn't comprehend. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go through with this now that it's started. Arthur was kind of intimidating.

Oh  _god_. He was panicking. His palms were sweating and he was starting to shake all over. _Get it together, Merlin._

Arthur noticed his movements and gently caressed his arms to calm him, the light hair on Merlin's pale arms standing up at the contact, "Are you alright?" 

"I'm fine!" Merlin insisted, shoving Arthur's hands away.

 

* * *

 

The elevator dinged as they stopped on the correct floor level. The bellhop let them off and said if there was anything else, he would be on his way. Arthur dismissed him and guided Merlin to his hotel suite.

Arthur stuck his card key in the slot, so he could get in. Merlin followed right after him and watched as Arthur shrugged off his suit blazer and dropped the card key in a small bowl on a stand next to the door. 

Merlin shuffled awkwardly on his feet while he waited for the other man to say something. 

“Is there anything else you want?” Merlin asks, curious.

“I want to knot you and then I want to come deep inside of you and stay there while my seed trickles down your ass and thighs.” Arthur''s smirk was positively lewd.

Merlin moaned lowly at that.

Merlin has always had a barebacking kink but he could only do that if the other bloke was a werewolf because werewolves are immune to human diseases and could never get any kind of disease or infection.

“I can definitely do that.” Merlin replies, smiling.

“Good.” Arthur said, a small grin on his face.

 

* * *

 

"How much lube do you have?" Merlin asked, looking lazily around the suite. He would have to be prepared. A  _lot_. More prepared than he would if he wasn't taking a knot. 

"Enough." Arthur held up several packets of lube and then gestured to some on the small settee to the side of the bed. 

"Oh." 

"What is your name?" 

"Merlin. My name is Merlin." Merlin smiled, awkwardly.

"Arthur." 

"Ok, I feel like I should lay down some ground rules," Merlin started, "I don't kiss and I most certainly don't cuddle afterwards." 

"I'll pay extra for both of those."

"Excuse me?" Merlin faltered at that. 

"You heard me." Arthur retorted.

"What do you want like the mate experience or something?"

"Yes," Arthur mumbled, a blush creeping on his tan cheeks.

Merlin nodded.

 

* * *

 

Merlin moved helplessly on the bed as Arthur leaned down to kiss him, Merlin leaned into the kiss lazily. Merlin arms wrapped around Arthur's neck in response to the stimulation Arthur was paying to Merlin full lips. Merlin felt dizzy with it. As cliché as it sounded, Merlin had never been kissed the way Arthur had kissed him; which such passion and enthusiasm. Arthur licked open his lips and nipped playfully at his upper lip. Arthur tongue sought out Merlin's as they played together. Merlin could probably get lost in this. He wouldn't complain. Merlin pulled lightly at Arthur's blond hair as Arthur continued to kiss him everywhere.

Arthur's mouth ventured down farther, towards Merlin neck, giving tentative kisses to his sternum and his adam's apple, sucking it into his mouth, causing Merlin to make a sharp gasp at the ministrations.

“Hah,” Merlin breathed heavily as Arthur continued to leave kisses and love bites all over his chest. Arthur kissed lazily down Merlin's chest, he found a pert pale pink nipple and laved it with attention until it was perked up with arousal. Arthur moved to the next one to give it equal attention.   
  
Merlin moaned loudly as Arthur pinched both of his nipples with his fingers.

Arthur's mouth licked lewdly at Merlin's abdomen as he made his way down towards Merlin cock. It was straining red at his naval. He was achingly hard. He wanted Arthur to get on with it, but he also felt the need to long torturing foreplay. God Merlin was absolutely done for. He didn't usually enjoy this much foreplay in one setting. He liked the actual sex part more, but the way Arthur was using his mouth and his fingers and his everything, Merlin definitely could get off like this.

“I'm not going to last much longer if you keep doing that.” Merlin pulled at Arthur's hair in warning.

Arthur looked up at that. He  _couldn't_  have that. Arthur wanted this to last.

 

* * *

 

Arthur grabbed for a couple packets of lube and set it on the bed where he tore open one of the packets with his teeth, pouring a generous amount on his fingers. 

Merlin watched as Arthur rubbed teasingly at Merlin rim. Arthur pushed the first finger in, testing the waters.

“More,” Merlin moaned.

Arthur added another finger at that, his fingers rubbing teasingly at Merlin's prostate, not exactly touching it enough to cause a huge response but just enough to tease. Arthur removed his fingers and added more lube so he could add another finger, the fingers rubbed over that spot inside Merlin several times; Merlin's eyes half mast.

Merlin would need a lot of stretching but Arthur didn't want to spend too much time prepping him.

Merlin groaned. Why was this bloke taking so long to fuck him. Merlin knew that he needed to be prepared to take the guy's knot but he kind of wanted to just get on with it. If Merlin had to wait any longer, he's not sure if he would continue to go through with this, climax and money be damned.

"Are you gonna fuck me or not?" Merlin said, impatiently.

"Yes, I am. My knot is really big though and I'd prefer not to hurt you." Arthur smiled, genuine.

"How sweet. Look, I'm not made of porcelain. I'm not gonna break if you're a little rough. The gesture is very gentlemanly of you, but I'd prefer it, if you shoved your cock in me right now, yes?"

Arthur groaned in frustration. 

“You're an absolute tart, aren't you?”

Merlin scoffed, “I thought that was obvious by now?”

Arthur threw his head back and laughed, wholeheartedly.

“It's most assuredly, obvious.” Arthur smirked as a blush creeped on Merlin's pale face.

Arthur removed his fingers from Merlin's ass and Merlin winced at the loss. Arthur grabbed another packet of lube and tore it open to pour all over his cock. He rubbed the lube leisurely all over to get it nice and slick so he could slide In Merlin's ass smoothly.

Arthur rubbed his cockhead teasingly at Merlin's rim, pushing lightly at the rim.

“Stop teasing, you arse.” Merlin groaned, pushing his ass towards Arthur's cock impatiently.

“Bossy.” Arthur said, mockingly.

Merlin sighed, exasperated.

Arthur chuckled at that and thrust all the way into Merlin's ass, his cock brushed over Merlin's prostate and Merlin screamed, “Ahhh-”

Merlin whimpered, biting his lower lip as Arthur's started up a motion of rocking into him, fast and hard. Merlin felt like his skin was on fire and his insides were churning in pleasure.

“Fuck, you're so tight,” Arthur hissed as Merlin clenched hard on his cock; Arthur brushing over Merlin's sweet spot once more.

Merlin cried out, his cock straining hard and hot against his belly, leaking pre-come, untouched.

Arthur hadn't touched his cock once, and Merlin felt he would come undone at the seams without ever having his cock touched. Merlin hadn't ever felt like that before, not even with the other werewolf. 

Arthur's pace increased, his hips snapping harshly at Merlin's ass, Merlin's legs were wrapped around Arthur's waist, he could feel Merlin clench almost painfully every time he would brush again that spot inside of him. It was brutal but Merlin loved every last minute of it. He could feel Arthur's cock starting to swell with knot and Merlin instinctively clenched down hard. It was more painful for Merlin, really.

“You need to stop clenching.”

“I'm trying. But your knot is fucking massive ok.”

Arthur smirked, his hand rubbing gently at Merlin thigh's to calm him. Merlin relaxed his muscles a little at the gesture Arthur made.

“How long does your knot usually last?” Merlin, blinked as Arthur stilled inside of him. There wasn't very much room for Arthur to move considering how far the knot was inside of Merlin. So he settled for grinding up against Merlin's ass shallowly.

“An hour usually.”

Merlin arched his back at that and the movement made Arthur's knot brush over his sweet spot brutally.

Merlin felt like he was going to die from the pleasure. What a way to  _die_ , Merlin thought blissfully.

Arthur put his palms on either side of Merlin and leaned down to kiss him, Merlin leaned into it eagerly, his hands grasping at Arthur's blond hair.

“Fuck-” Merlin hissed, Arthur's cock spurting ribbons upon ribbons of come inside Merlin, “I thought you would have lasted longer?” Merlin taunted.

“I do, usually, but you're kind of irresistible.” Arthur said, hoarsely.

“Am I, now?”

“Very.”

Arthur shuddered as more of his seed spilled out from his cock, Merlin's ass, puffy now with come trickling out; just like Arthur promised.

Merlin couldn't help the gasp that escaped his mouth when he felt the come on his ass and thighs. It felt so good and Merlin just wanted to _drown_.

It felt like hours before Arthur's knot went down. They were rocking together slowly and it felt more like making love than fucking to Merlin and for some reason that made Merlin frown.

Arthur winced as he pulled his softening cock out of Merlin, the rest of the come trickling out on the sheets between them. Arthur watched for a moment in fascination as the come came out, pushing his right hand finger lightly at Merlin's perineum, more seed followed. Arthur's eyes twinkled. 

That was always his favorite part. It was like a mark of possession. 

Merlin came from the stimulation, his back arching like a beautiful bow, strings of come landing on his chest and face.

“Move over a little, will you?” Arthur demanded lightly, pushing at Merlin's skinny pale legs as a gesture for him to move. 

Merlin huffed and used what little strength he had to move farther over to the left side of the bed, more of Arthur's seed oozed out because of Merlin's movements and Arthur moaned at that.

The ended up snuggled up and Merlin found himself relaxing in Arthur's embrace, despite not wanting to cuddle in the first place.

Merlin allowed himself that moment of weakness, resting his head on Arthur's chest as they fell asleep, the faint sounds of cars and people outside draining from his ears as he fell into unconciousness. 

 

* * *

 

When Merlin woke the next morning in Arthur's arms, he immediately thought to take the money and go to avoid awkward morning after's; but when he saw Arthur's content face, a small smile plastered brightly on that gorgeous tan face, all those thoughts left him. It couldn't hurt to stay a little while longer. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Edit* I added a little more to the ending.
> 
> I'll probably go back and edit this more and add more things to this at another time, but for now I'm done. ( ^ω^ )


End file.
